No Turning Back Part 1
by JeaNHaLLiWeLL
Summary: This is the first installment of my series. More inside! Rated M! You'll see why! it messed up a little bit there are 9 chapters an one page. It's still good though. Read please!


**No Turning Back**

**This is my very first fanfic so be nice, it is basically about Coop and Phoebe, Leo and Piper, and Henry and Paige. Coop and Phoebe are getting engaged. But be forewarned there are sex related scenes so if you don't like that stuff don't read. Rated M just to make sure. And also I do not own Charmed nor do I claim to. **

**Chapter One **

**(POV: Piper)**

As I saw him walk down the stairs I thought to myself many things. Like the way he walks, the way he is so sensitive to Chris, Wyatt, my sisters, and I. I also fall head over heels with him when he smiles at me even if I did something that I wish I hadn't done or something that was stupid. I also think about how he clipped his wings just to be with me eternally, even though he got his powers back and became an elder. The only thing I really regret is not being able to have private time with him like we used to before my second pregnancy. But now that Chris is starting kindergarten and Wyatt is starting second grade we will have more time to be husband and wife than mother and father. Hopefully we can go back to acting like boyfriend and girlfriend again but just I doubt it. We haven't had time for ourselves ever since the boys were born. And now that they are starting school we would have time for us and us only.

"Piper can you get the boys' lunchboxes ready. If you can't I'll get Phoebe or Paige to do it." Leo said to me while I was in my fantasy about what would happen while the boys were at school. "Honey… Sweetie… Piper?" Leo said his voice getting more curious by each word. "Yeah umm… I'll make it don't wake up Coop and Phoebe it is their first day of engagement. And Henry and Paige are getting ready for their day of relaxation because neither of them has to work today." I said going into the kitchen to make the boys their lunch.

Leo came from behind me and tickled me on the shoulder with his nose. I looked at him and in his eyes I saw the passion and the heat that I barely remember. I could tell he wanted me as much as I wanted him. "Babe I have to finish the boys' lunches and then you have to drop them off." I said turning back to the half loaf of bread. "But when you get back I promise we will have time for all of that and hopefully more!!" I tried to say in my sexiest voice. It was hard when you were saying while you were making Peanut Butter & Jelly sandwiches. But it must have worked because all he did was run upstairs and about thirty seconds later he came back with the boys all ready. "OK boys have a good day. Wyatt make sure you look after you brother OK?" I said in my kid-like voice. "OK Mommy I will" Wyatt said then ran out the door chasing Chris. "You make sure you are ready for me when I get back missy!" Leo said pulling me into his arms and kissing my neck. "I'll be back." Then he went out the door. I heard the car start and back out of the driveway.

**This chapter is basically about Phoebe and Coop (sort of). Hope you like!! And as always Read and Review!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**(POV Phoebe)**

I woke up by the sunlight in my face and the fresh smell of coffee in my face. In front of me was Coop my fiancée of a whole 15 hours. I sat up and rubbed my eyes so I can see my waking up present coffee and a single red rose in a vase. "Hey, when did you wake up?" I asked quietly. "I woke up about a half an hour ago to make you breakfast but Piper was up and she made them for me for you. Which is probably good since I can't cook that well." He said with a little laugh. I took the tray and put it on the nightstand, and then I took Coop's face into my hands and kissed him. He took my head into his hands and kissed me back this time harder then what I gave him. After what seemed like an eternity of kissing, he slowly placed me on the bed. "Coop seriously, I need to get up. We will have plenty of time for this later once I actually oh I don't know eat!!" I said while getting up and putting on my robe. As I turned around to face my mirror, I felt his arms come around my waist then I felt him slowly put small kisses along my jawbone and down my neck. Then he pulled me around and just stared into my eyes. After about ten seconds of staring he said "All right, let's go get some food." I was saying in my mind how I was so thankful that Piper cooked this morning because if I did then we would be going out for breakfast.

As we walked down the stairs I heard Paige and Piper arguing about something. "Piper that's not fair that I don't have a say on… what… I am going… to have… for breakfast. You always have to pick for me!" Paige yelled at Piper. I could tell that something was going on because of the way Paige just sort of changed the subject as soon as walked in the door. "Well Paige I think that your choices aren't as good as mine" and with that Piper went upstairs. "I haven't even met Prue but I sure do wish she was still alive and with us today she can be our tiebreaker" Paige muttered under her breath the taking a sip of coffee. "Hey what about me??" I asked slightly offended. "No I mean when you're not sleeping until 10 o'clock in the morning. So what were you guys doing all night?" Paige asked with a little laugh. "As if I didn't know, Have a good day!" Then she kissed me on the cheek and went to work. Then I went upstairs to get dressed so I and Coop can go to the Park.

**This chapter is all about Leo and Piper.  This chapter is also made up just like the whole story so this didn't really happen. **

**Chapter 3**

**POV- Piper**

While I was washing the dishes, I hear soft music coming from the living room. It sounds like the song Leo and I danced to on our wedding day. It was "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson. Leo and I also danced to this song on our first dance as husband and wife. "Phoebe, Coop I know you guys are engaged but can you just wait a little while before choosing your song. Then when I just hear it getting louder I turn off the water, and wipe my hands. As I walk into the living room I see a line of rose petals leading from the kitchen, up the stairs and down the hall. "Phoebe, can you come downstairs really fast?" I yell from the stairs. Then I remembered that they told me they were going to the park to take some pictures. Then I felt some hands come from behind me and put a blindfold over my eyes. I tried to feel who it was but they wouldn't let me. They just led me up the stairs and into my room.

"Go into the bathroom and put this on, just keep your eyes closed when you get in the bathroom." I recognized the voice, it was Leo. I took the box and went into my bathroom. I opened the box and inside was the red dress I had been wanting for months. It was a halter, went low in the back and then went down to the floor. After I put on the dress I realized I didn't have any shoes so I went to go back into the room and forgetting to close my eyes, but then I saw a pair of black, strap Gucci's that at least cost $150!!! Then I fixed my hair so it was straight but curled at the end. Then I put on some makeup and made myself look good for Leo. Then I put on some of my favorite perfume, Sicily by Dolce & Gabbana. After about a half-hour getting ready I went out of the bathroom.

When I went into my bedroom I didn't see Leo so I was about to call him but then I saw a note on the bed. It read:

Piper-

There is a car outside for you. Inside of it there is a driver you will take you to the place where you will be meeting me. I will be at a table with a single rose symbolizing you, the only love of my life.

With All My Love,

Leo

**I know a little shorter than the other ones but wait and there will be more to come!!! Should I keep going… of course I will!! R/R **

**This chapter is basically where we left off in the other chapter. What will happen…? I don't know!!! **

**Chapter 4**

**POV- Piper**

As I went down the stairs I saw this cute little black Kate Spade purse so I took it and went out the door. As I looked up I saw a black stretch limo with a chauffeur outside it. "Hello miss, my name is Tom. I will be driving you to your destination. Are we ready?" he asked taking my hand and putting me in the car. I looked around and there was a mini bar, a T.V., a DVD player, and a phone in it. I asked the driver if he could tell me where we were going, but all he said was "Can't tell you, guess you will have to wait and see". Then we pull up to a restaurant with a long line outside of it. Tom comes out of his seat, and comes to escort me to the door. "Reservations for two for Leo and Piper Halliwell for twelve o'clock please." He told the greeter. I recognized the restaurant right away, one because of the fact that I used to work here and two because this is where Leo and I went on our first date. This restaurant was always full even if it was only lunch. We were at Quake, The hottest restaurant in central San Francisco.

As the waitress lead to me our table, Leo was sitting there with a single rose just like he said in the note. He stood up as the waitress left. "Wow Leo..." I was interrupted when he kissed me out of nowhere. "Wow Leo, I'm impressed how you remember where we spent our first date." We sat down and I put my napkin in my lap. "Of course I remember where we had our first date. I also remember what you were wearing and what you said when you told me you worked here. I remember everything about you Piper. I love you, that's kind of why I asked you to marry me, and why I wanted you to have my children." He said while the waiter came over and poured a white wine in our glasses. "Wow I didn't think I was that interesting." I at least blushed a good beet color. "You are the most interesting person I know in my life Piper. That's why every day when I wake up I always look forward to what is going to happen. I always know that as long as I am with you my life is perfect. I also know that from the first time I saw you when you were twenty I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I mean…" I cut him off before he could say anymore by kissing him. I don't mean like "we just had our first kiss" kind of kiss I mean the "hot, passionate, sexy" kind of kisses that girls only dream about giving. Then I surprised him by saying "I'm not so hungry why don't we just go home?" I said in my most seductive voice I could muster. He pulled my hand and led him out the door and into the limo.

**Should I stop here!?!?!? Maybe I will, maybe I won't!! RR and let me know if I should.**

**This chapter is about Phoebe and Coop. This one might be a little long but I'm not sure yet I am basically making it up as I go. **

**Chapter 5**

**POV-Phoebe**

Coop took me to the café Spoodles for Vanilla Lattes. He made me were a blindfold so he could surprise me when we got to the park. "This is place." He said after what seemed like an hour of walking. He sat me down and took the blindfold off of me. There in front of me was a picnic basket and I was sitting on a picnic blanket. Inside the basket were all of my favorites, Coney Island style corn dogs, French fries from Burger King (which were still actually hot!), and a 2-liter bottle of cherry coke. "Aw, baby you packed all of my favorites just for me?" I asked eating a French fry. "Of course Babe, you are the light, the sun, and the soul of my world. The least I could do is give you a picnic with all of your favorites. I mean I got you…" Before he could even finish that sentence I kissed him hard and passionately.

For what seemed like only about 5 min, we stopped and realized it had been an hour and a half. I could tell because the once hot fries were now ice-cold, the corn dogs were soggy, the soda was flat, and the little-league baseball game that was in our background had ended. We just sat on our blanket my head in his lap looking at the sunset. It was so romantic. I just wanted to be in his arms forever.

Then I remembered I would be with him forever. He was going to be my husband. I was going to be his wife in a mere 8 ½ months. The even thought about it made me warm and assured inside because I know that I have someone who will love me forever and always. The only person who actually made me feel that way before Coop was Cole. We weren't right at all together because he was a demon and tried to kill me multiple times. We were actually married but then he made me his Queen and I was carrying his demonic offspring. So I vanquished him. But the thing is, I really don't regret it. I have what I need right now. I have a person who will love me, I have my sisters, and I have my brother-in-law, Leo. I rested in his lap and must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I remember is Coop waking me up by kissing me. We packed our basket and left to go back home. When I got back home I realized that Piper, Leo, Paige, or Henry were home. For the first time since Coop and I were engaged we were actually alone together. Simultaneously we looked at each other and kissed passionately right there in the foyer. Then he shimmered us somewhere special.

**Where did Coop shimmer them? Guess you will have to read and find out!!! This chapter was kind of vague I know but I promise the next chapter will possibly have a surprise in it depends!!! **

**This chapter is going to be a flashback on what happened after Piper and Leo left Quake.**

**Chapter 6**

**POV-Piper**

I was lying in bed trying hard to recap the last 8 hours of the night.

"_When we got home from Quake it was almost time to pick up the boys. Leo agreed and took them to Darryl's who agreed to watch them for the night. When he got back I was still in my dress and was about to make dinner, when he came into the kitchen he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. I felt so safe and so secure I didn't want him to leave. I turned around and he just stared lovingly into my eyes for about 30 seconds. Then he took my face into his hands and kissed me. But in this kiss I could tell he wanted more than a kiss. He looked at me as if he was asking my permission. Instead of giving him a straight answer, I kissed him as if it was the answer and he orbed us upstairs. When we got into our room he grabbed my hips and pulled me onto the bed with him. I could tell that he wanted this to happen as much as I did. He pulled me onto the bed and teased me by just looking at me. But in his eyes I saw so many emotions running through. I saw passion, heat, hunger, but more importantly I saw love. Then he kissed me with those exact same feelings. Then he reached up toward my neck and let go of the lace t hat was keeping the top of my dress up. He was only wearing his Tux undershirt and his Tux pants. I grabbed the shirt and I lift it up over his head. He went down to try and unbuckle his belt but I said 'I'll do it' in my most seductive voice I could muster. Then he flipped me over so I was on top and then I lowered down to his pants as my eyes never left him. I unclasped the belt and unbuttoned the button with my teeth. Then he kicked his pants off leaving him completely naked and me with my black lace bra and thong. I went back up to his lips and kissed him so hard I felt him getting harder and harder by each minute I kissed him. He flipped me over again so that I was under him and he prepared to take off my thong and tease me with his tongue. He licked me right on the outside of m folds making me arch my back and making his tongue go into me more. He grabbed my hips and pinned me down so he could tongue fuck me. He slowly pushed his tongue into me and I could barely handle it. I lifted up his chin so that he was looking at me. 'I need you in me now!!' I said while gasping to not go over the edge. He did as I asked and slowly put him to my clit. I growled as this sensation was making me go crazy. I stayed calm and let him work me. As he finally made his way all the way in I screamed and moaned in ecstasy. He thrusted himself in and out over and over again. Then we finally fell asleep in each others arms sticking to each other because of the sweat we accumulated. _

**Hope you liked it. More to come soon!!!!! **

**This chapter is all about Phoebe and Coop. I know you guys are probably waiting for some Paige and Henry action. Promise will come soon… sooner than you think. Muahahahaha!!!**

**Chapter 7**

**POV-Phoebe**

When we finally broke the kiss the first thing I recognized was the seagulls cawing. Then I smelled the salt-water. Then I realized we were on the beach. Not just any beach. It was the very beach where Coop and I had our real first date. I remembered because that was also the first time we slept together for real. I looked down and my outfit had changed. Instead of the jeans and a tank-top I was wearing before, I was wearing a brown and blue tankini top with a see-through skirt through that tied on the hip. I looked at Coop and he was wearing an orange button-down with the buttons undone and a pair of palm tree shorts that went to his knees. Then I looked at him again and couldn't resist myself. I jumped on him and kissed him so hard I knocked him over on the blanket we were sitting on. He didn't mind or at least I thought he didn't, he just kept on kissing me but with way more heat. Then I felt him go up to my top and pull on the string and felt the top leave my body. I flipped over so that he was on top so I could take off his shirt and pants. As I went to take off his pants, I felt him getting harder and harder by the minute. I wanted him in me so much, my adrenaline made me rip his pants off. He obviously liked it because he was just as fast to untie my skirt and take my bikini bottoms off. I looked at him for about two seconds then he devoured my mouth in a passionate kiss filled with intensity. The he flipped over so he was on the bottom. The he teased me by putting one finger in me. I loved it so much I just begged him for more. Then he teased me again by putting his tongue in me. I couldn't control my self I needed him in me NOW!!! He must have gotten my message because he then started to slowly thrust him into me. Then he started to thrust into me harder as he heard my breath quicken. Then I started to go over the edge, "Hold on Baby" he said as he continued to thrust in me.

Then he must have felt me getting there quicker because he went over the edge at the same time as I did. Then we just collapsed on the blanket watching the sunset come down. We got dressed and we decided to walk home instead of taking the trolley. I was really romantic. When we got home it was getting dark outside. Piper and Paige were on the couch taking about getting the right gift or something. They immediately stopped talking as soon as Coop and I got through the door. "So Sis, did you get mugged at the beach or did you…" Piper asked mumbling the last words under her breath. "Or did I what..?" I asked then realizing she was asking if I and Coop did it. "Um, the second one Piper." I said grabbing Coop's hand and taking him upstairs so we could shower. Then I heard my two sisters laughing and giggling.

**Ok so I think I need a little help writing the sex scenes because I basically think it needs work!!! Anyone want to agree if you do can you please help me!!!! Thanx!!! **

**This chapter is going to be about Henry and Paige. Is there trouble in Paradise???**

**Chapter 8**

**POV-Paige**

As we were getting ready to go downstairs to eat breakfast, Henry was just staring at me as I put on my clothes. "Henry what's up?" I asked while I was putting on my shirt. "What I can't look at my beautiful wife" with that he got up and grabbed my waist I was turned away from him so he tried to get me to turn around by leaving little butterfly kisses down around my neck. I turned around because this was the first time in a long time he showed any affection like this before. "I know we haven't had enough private time lately and I want to change that" then he kissed me so passionately it was like we were boyfriend and girlfriend again. "Baby you know how much I want to do this, but we have to get ready and go down to P3 to start decorating for Phoebe and coop's surprise engagement party ok" I said while I gave him one last passionate kiss before going to the bathroom to put on my makeup.

When I got out of the bathroom, Henry was already downstairs discussing some details about the party with Piper and Leo. "Phoebe and Coop must have had a good night the smell of coffee and breakfast usually wakes them up." I said while going to the counter and fixing a cup of coffee. "So sis what did you make for breakfast???" I asked sarcastically because the food was right in front of me. She completely ignored me and said "So you guys the party is going to start at eight and end at midnight. There is going to be slideshow of the pictures I took of them. So the plan is Paige and I are going to take Phoebe shopping where she will mysteriously find a dress thanks to Paige's powers. Then we are going to take her to the salon for a manicure pedicure combo and get her hair done. Then we will say we are going for a girl's night out and take her to the party. Any Questions?" she said so we would know how we are going to get her there. Before any one could answer Phoebe and Coop came down and sat at the table. "So how are things?" Piper said as if trying to cover the fact that we were just talking about them.

**Next Chapter BIG surprise!!!!!!!**

**This chapter is going to have a big surprise!!!!! It is about all the Charmed couples we know and love!!!! **

**Chapter 9**

**POV – Phoebe**

"What, the stick is blue that means negative right???" I asked myself as I went to go get the box for the manual. "Oh my God!!! It's true I'm… I'm… WOW!!!" I sat on the toilet seat in awe as I just found out my life was going to change forever. The bad thing about it is that I have to go face my family; I mean this is my third time taking the test and it has been the same all three times. And now sucks for finding out that I am holding a baby in me and now I have to go downstairs and face my family and Coop. "Oh well here goes nothing." I said as I walked out of my bathroom and out my bedroom door. As I walked downstairs I saw Coop, Leo, and Henry talking, Paige reading the newspaper, and Piper making breakfast. "Hey you guys." I said while going over to the counter and sitting down next to Paige. "Hey Phoebe." They all responded almost in unison. "Hey Phoebe, want some eggs?" Piper asked. I took one smell of the eggs and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with my family around me.

"What… what happened" I asked as Leo, Henry, and Coop helped me up. "Baby, you just fainted. You took one smell of Piper's food and fell. Are you feeling alright?" Coop asked as he sat me down at the table. "Yeah I'm… I'm fine." I responded as I got a cup of coffee and took a sip. "Honey I know your lying you just did your eye just twitched, your eyes do it every time you lie, what's up" Piper asked as everyone followed me and sat at the table. "Umm… yeah actually there is something I need to tell you guys. Umm… well Piper, Paige you know how I told you I was late." It took then a second to realize what I was talking about. "Well I took the test like you told me Piper and I just found out that… it… was umm… it was… negative." I looked up at everyone and they were just looking down, especially Coop. "You mean… I'm not going to be a… a daddy?" Coop asked tears forming in his eyes I got up and stood next to him. "I'm so sorry Baby I know how excited you were about this Baby." Then Coop sat me on his lap "Baby it ok we can keep trying. If I can't get you pregnant than I don't want you to think I failed you.". Then he looked into my eyes, kissed me, I took his face into my hands and kissed, "You could never fail me Babe don't worry." Then both of our eyes then became flooded with tears. "Hey big shot, its sister's turn now. Then they hugged me so hard I thought I was going to puke!

**Alright more to come!!! R/R please!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
